Lily's Memories
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: The title is the title of the book in the story. Anyways....Sirius visits Harry and Remus and Remus slips him a book that Lily made...what is it?
1. Default Chapter

Professor Lupin sat at his desk in his office, watching Harry, who was staring down at a picture. In the picture, were 5 teenagers, about 17. There were 4 boys and a girl, who looked really out of place, for some odd reason. The people in the picture were Proffessor Lupin himself, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew. They were all laughing and smiling and waving, like normal happy teenagers. There was a sudden blast of heat as the flames in the firplace shot up, and Sirius walked through them. "You called, Remus?"He asked. Lupin motioned to Harry, who hadn't looked up. Sirius walked over. "What are you looking at?"He asked, looking at the picture. He then quickly looked away, sitting down in a chair next to Harry. "Do you remember them Sirius?"Harry asked, looking up finally. "Of course I do Harry, they were my best friends."Sirius said, frowning ever so slightly. "I can't."Harry growled."Thats aweful isnt it? I'm aweful. Can't even remember my own parents."He added, looking over at a window. "No, your not aweful, you were only a year old when they...."Remus trailed off. "Maybe you should go to bed now Hary."Sirius said, putting a hand on Harrys shoulder. Harry nodded and stood up, handing the picture back to Lupin. "No Harry. You keep it."He said, handing it back. Harry smiled gratefully and walked out.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU STAND IT!?!?"Sirius suddenly roared. Remus jumped, nearly falling out of his chair. "Stand what?"He asked. "HOW CAN YOU STAND HOW MUCH HE LOOKS LIKE JAMES!?!? AND THE LOOK IN HIS EYES WHEN HE LOOKS AT THEIR PICTURES....OR EVEN THE WAY HIS VOICE CRACKS WHEN HE TALKS ABOUT THEM!"Sirius continued yelling. "Sirius calm down."Remus said, standing. "I CAN'T CALM DOWN REMUS. WE CALLED PETER A FRIEND. ITS ***OUR*** FAULT!!!!ITS ***MY*** FAULT!!!!! I INSISTED THAT THEY USE PETER!"Sirius yelled, one of his famous rages setting in. "SIRIUS ITS NOT YOUR FAULT ITS PETERS!"Remus yelled, very out of character for him. Sirius stopped, turning to Remus. "Your right.....the bastard....I hate him...."Sirius growled. "Come on Sirius, you should go, I have classes to teach tomarrow. Come by and see me, I'll call Harry down."Remus said.Sirius nodded. "Your right."He grumbled. "Wait."Remus said, handing him a tattered black book. Sirius looked at it, then nodded, leaving. 


	2. The book

Sirius walked into Lupins office after using Floo Powder again. He stopped just outside the flames, his jaw dropping. Remus and Harry were there, but so was one of their old friends, Lauren. "Lauren!?"Sirius asked. She turned to him and smiled. "Hello Sirius."She said. He walked towards her and wrapped her into a big bear hug. She laughed, and he let her go. "ITS BEEN FOREVER!"Sirius said, dropping into a chair. Lauren sat down. "I know. I went to France for a while, and then I went to America. I was there until I heard about Lily and James. I apparated back, and got to their house at the same time as all the muggles. I helped to keep them back. I never got to see Harry though."She said, with a sideways glance at Harry. "Sorry...but...who are you?"Harry asked. Lauren smiled. "I was your mom's best friend."She answered. Harry stared at her. "You knew my mom?"He asked. "And your dad."Sirius answered. Harry stared at a wall as if fasinated by it. "Was there anyone else I should know about?"Harry asked, turning to Sirius. "Well....none that I can think of. What about you Lauren?"He asked. Lauren shook her head. "Nobody."She answered. Harry sighed. "Why?"Remus asked. "Because I want to know everybody who knew my parents."Harry answered, looking up at him. The clock on the wall chimed nine times and Harry stood up. "I've got classes tomarrow, so I'll see you tomarrow."He said. "It was nice meeting you."He added, looking at Lauren and smiling, then walking out of Remus's office.  
  
Harry sat down on his bed and picked up the picture again. He stared at it for a couple minutes, then layed down and fell asleep.  
  
"Sirius, did you look at the book?"Remus asked. Sirius shook his head. "No, I didnt."He answered. "Well, look at it."Remus said. Sirius took it out of his pocket and opened it to the front page. ***Lily's Memories*** glistening in bright blue ink on the page, in Lilys neat handwriting. "Remus....where did you get this!?"Lauren asked, looking up from behind Sirius. She was looking at the book over Sirius's shoulder. "Dumbledore gave it to me."Remus answered. Sirius hesitantly flipped the first page. There was a bunch of pictures of nervous first years waving at them.  
  
He flipped the page, and saw a picture of the same people, one year older.  
  
He turned to the next page and saw yet again, the same kids, now 13.  
  
The page flipped again. One picture was of the four boys grinning innocently and standing next to a smoldering statue. In the picture next to it, Lily and Lauren were standing there, trying not to laugh at something unseen.  
  
He turned the page, knowing it would be different. And it was. There,right in the corner of the page, was a picture of a large stag, a huge black dog, a werewolf and a rat.((A/N Grrrr.....stupid rat.....stupid Peter......)) Sirius and Lauren sighed at the same time and Sirius turned the page.  
  
There was a picture of Lily, with a prefect badge pinned to her robes, as she smiled widely. There was another picture of the six of them laughing and pointing at Severus Snape, whos robes looked filthy and his hair was sticking up at at least fourty different angles.  
  
The last page held tons of pictures. One in paticular stuck out. It was Lily and James, holding hands and smiling widely. Sirius leaned forward, covering his face with his hands. Lauren put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Si."She said reassuringly. "I remember........once we were all sitting around.....and....we somehow got on the subject of what we were going to do after Hogwarts. Lily and James didn't say anything, but kept glancing at each other. We all saw it....but never said anything..."Sirius said shakily. Lauren nodded, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes at the memory. "We'll find Peter. We'll kill him....not just for Lily and James....but for you too.He made you go to Azkaban. Its all his fault."She said, nodding affirmingly. "Lauren, you never talked like that at Hogwarts."Remus said, surprised. "Two of my best friends werent dead either!"Lauren snapped. Remus nodded, understanding. "LUPIN IVE GOT YOUR STUPID POTION!"Came a loud voice from the other side of the door. Sirius jumped up and pulled some FLoo Powder out of his pocket, handing somet o Lauren. "We'll be back next week Rem."Lauren said, then threw the powder into the flames and stepping in, dissappearing. "LUPIN OPEN THE DOOR!"Snape continued to yell. Sirius threw the powder into the flames and dissappeared.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _ I know I said 'He turned the page' a lot, but WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY FOR GOD'S SAKE!?!?! *calms down* Oh, and in case you didnt notice, Aynisha, Lauren was in it! ^.~ ~~~Elfy~~~ 


	3. The Idea CLIFFY!

Sirius sighed heavily, setting the book down on his kitchen table. He sat down, putting his feet up on the table, leaning back in his chair. He picked the book up and looked through the pages again. There was a sudden knock on the door and Sirius toppled backwards. He stood back up, and stood the chair back up, then walked over to the door. He yanked it open, expecting to see some Ministry official, or someone else like that. It was Lauren.  
  
"Hello Sirius."She said, smiling. He stepped aside, letting her into the small,messy apartment."Err...nice..."She said, grinning at him.  
  
"Gotta problem with the way I live?"He asked jokingly. Lauren laughed.  
  
"Just needs a womans touch."Lauren said, winking. He rolled his eyes."Im not kidding, has Harry been over yet?"She asked, sitting down on one of the chairs.  
  
"No. I just got the place a couple months ago."Sirius answered, sitting across from her.  
  
"Well...Its summer now, go get him from those muggles. You know...you should adopt him."Lauren smiled more widely.  
  
"Im not going to adopt him. Im his godfather."Sirius said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, but you were also his fathers best friend. And Im sure James and Lily would want him living with you instead of Lily's "sister" "Lauren said. Sirius nodded slightly.  
  
"I know, I'm just......not....a family guy, you know?"He asked. Lauren laughed.  
  
"I'd help take care of him. You know that right?"Lauren asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know it."Sirius said absentmindedly, staring off into space.  
  
"I just came over to say hi, so, I better get going. See you around."Lauren said, standing up.  
  
"Bye."Sirius said, waving. Lauren smiled, then walked out.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Dursleys:  
  
"Go get the mail Harry."Petunia snapped. Harry muttered something, then stood up.  
  
"What did you say, boy?"Vernon demanded.  
  
"Nothing."Harry answered, rolling his eyes. He disappeared throught he door for a moment, then came back with the mail, dropping it on the table, but keeping a particularly large letter that was very thick. It was addressed to Harry Potter and Mr and Mrs. Dursley.  
  
"What is it boy?"Vernon asked. Harry tore it open.  
  
"I....I dont know."He said, handing the multi colored forms to his uncle.  
  
"Their adoption forms."Vernon gasped, staring at the papers. Petunia dropped the plate she had.  
  
"Who wants him?"She asked, running over.  
  
"Sirius Black...."Vernon growled. Harrys heart lept into his throat.  
  
"Are we going to let him have him?"Petunia asked.Vernon looked up, eyeing Harry. He was silent for a moment, before answering.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! WHOS GOOD?! IM GOOD! MLEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH CLIFFY CLIFFY! I WROTE A CLIFFY! *bounces around the room, obviously at a loss for sanity* 


	4. Adoption

"Yes."Vernon said. Harry almost fainted. Vernon whipped a pen out of a drawer and started to fill the forms out. Harry couldn't believe it. He was going to live with his Godfather!!! He'd get to be more involved with the wizarding world and the best thing is, he would be out of the Dursleys!  
  
"Here, boy, mail them back to him."Vernon spat, slapping the forms into Harrys hands. Harry all but ran to Hedwigs cage and fumbled with the lock for a good five minutes, before Hedwig opened it herself. She hooted reassuringly, as he tried to tie the package to her leg. After at least ten minutes, she was out the window. He dove under his bed and pulled the loose board up and removed his books, parchment, quills and ink.  
  
"I knew you'd do it."Lauren said, smiling widely. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Felt bad for him."Sirius said, shrugging.  
  
"Riiight you did, so, when are you going to pick him up?"Lauren asked.  
  
"4:00."He answered, glancing up at a clock on the wall. 3:30.  
  
"Can I come?"Lauren asked, smiling.  
  
"I dont care."Sirius answered.  
  
Harry sat in his 'room' waiting. It was 3:55. He glanced around, making sure he'd gotten everything. There was a knock on the door. Harry jumped up and ran out of the room, to the front door. Once he got half way down the stairs, he stopped. Uncle Vernon was talking to Sirius. Sirius looked up and saw Harry.  
  
"There he is!"He yelled, smiling.  
  
"And where will he be staying?Vernon asked.  
  
"My house."Sirius rolled his eyes, while Harry laughed at the stupidity of that question.((A/N: While I wonder why I even made him ask that))  
  
"Do you have any kids?A wife?"Vernon asked. This caused Harry to laugh harder, and Sirius to start laughing himself.  
  
"Lets go Harry."He said. Harry nodded and dragged his trunk out of the house. Sirius took Hedwigs cage, and the other bag that held the books that wouldnt fit in his trunk. Once they got outside, Harry was pulled into a tight hug. He blinked, wondering who it was. The person finally released him.  
  
"I'm so glad Sirius listened to me! I knew he would do the smart thing and you knew I was right didnt you Sirius?"She blurted. She hugged Harry again. Harry looked over at Sirius, who was laughing.  
  
"Ok Lauren, let him go before you suffocate him."Sirius said, after he'd stopped laughing. She let go.  
  
"Your right Sirius! He DOES look exactly like James!"Lauren hissed, as if she'd never seen Harry.  
  
"Lets just go..."Sirius said.  
  
"Right."Lauren said. Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and there was a flash.  
  
When Harry re-opened his eyes, he was standing in a rather small, messy apartment.  
  
"Welcome home Harry!"Sirius said, smiling at him. Harry smiled back.  
  
"Don't worry about the mess Harry. I'm going to help Sirius handle that."Lauren said, elbowing Sirius in the ribs. He scowled at her.  
  
"Come on Harry."Sirius said, walking into a visitors bedroom."This'll be your room. You can, move the stuff around if you want."Sirius said, putting Hedwigs cage on the dresser. Harry nodded, then hugged Sirius. Lauren walked in behind them and smiled.  
  
"Awwww...."She said, laughing. Haryr let go of Sirius, who turned and walked past Lauren.  
  
"He's a little reserved at first, but dont worry."She said. Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Are you Sirius's girlfriend or something?"Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Lauren blushed.  
  
"Well...no...but, Im working on that."She said with another wink, then walked out.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hehehehehehehehe.....*to Aynisha* Do you think people are getting sick of the same charries in all of my stories? ~~~Elfy~~~ 


End file.
